The best ARG Ever
"Makes a new face every day Had her for about 6-7 months now" -Nerdo Deathrock9 Actually is a new face every day Original doggo vanished months ago SuperNerd295 lol Deathrock9 Left behind clone doggos SuperNerd295 millions of clone doggos are they in my basement? Let's find out Deathrock9 Suspiciously, Nerd comes back acting as if he never went to the basement SuperNerd295 We are faced with two paths Right or forward(edited) Deathrock9 Right SuperNerd295 Okee Deathrock9 Forward looks like a survival horror game SuperNerd295 Forward and left Entering right Deathrock9 Scary SuperNerd295 First thought is the book case Pulled every book, no secret lever SuperNerd295 Next it's the closet Some old coats, an EZ Bake oven, and some old fitness equipment Also a pale blue plastic chair intended for use by tickets judging just by is size Todlers Toddlers Fucking Auto correct SuperNerd295 Up on the elevated place Cdr2 *Cdr joins le game* I'll just sit here and wait for any kind of acknowledgment SuperNerd295 Found a box of spoopy Halloween decorations Hi Cdr Ha ha funny story Cdr Cdr2 lol Oh hai Nerdo SuperNerd295 Investigate? Cdr2 How's your sex life? SuperNerd295 Lol Cdr2 ahahah SuperNerd295 Y is the room to good Deathrock9 Geharha is in that image SuperNerd295 Investigate? Cdr2 lol I see it That's where Geharha went after we removed him from FMK SuperNerd295 Nah, just a spoopy jump scare Cdr2 spoop Deathrock9 Why do I expect Nerd to suddenly be attacked by this creep: https://youtu.be/aUWAE_QFPaY YouTube Juanma Garcia PeePee Cdr2 Also finally added the sandbox for le collab story to my userpage Should be much easier to find now SuperNerd295 K Had to bring Christmas decorations down You chest located Deathrock9 Did PeePee jump out at you SuperNerd295 Investigate? And no, just the process spooky jump scare Investigate? Oh shoot Just found a mini-noose Spoopy levels are riding Rising Deathrock9 Scary Nerd.exe Cdr2 lol SuperNerd295 Deathrock9 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SuperNerd295 Oh shoot It's connected to something Investigate? Deathrock9 Yes Best ARG ever SuperNerd295 It appears to be covered in a sweat shirt? Deathrock9 Its PeePee SuperNerd295 Nah Just a ripped pillow case Cdr2 This is le best ARG SuperNerd295 (someone please start recording all of this in either mine or Cdr's wiki) Cdr2 1000000000000/10 IGN lmao Will do NEW MESSAGES SuperNerd295 Laughing my as Best line ever Toy box located Investigate? SuperNerd295 Cursed image SuperNerd295 K guys, I'm getting really scared now Continue it or nah? Deathrock9 THE BABY GAVE BIRTH TO BOB FROM MONSTERS VS ALIENS OH LORDY LORD Continue Koopa *Koopa has joined le game* so many messages what's going on Deathrock9 Nerd is investigating his basement Koopa the curse of writing an essay and not being able to stay up to date SuperNerd295 Searching my basement for Reaves of my dogs clones Koopa but anyway, keep yourself safe down there SuperNerd295 Traces Koopa you don't know if there's a spooky skeleton waiting to grab you SuperNerd295 Already was Also find a cursed baby doll And an EZ Bake oven Very spoopy Deathrock9 EZ Bake ovens are pretty spoopy SuperNerd295 Cursed times ten I heard a weird noise Like a door opening Deathrock9 ITS PEEPEE RUN SuperNerd295 Oh shoot Gotta hide I'd Amnesia taught me anything then holding a chair undertone if me makes me invincible Fucking Auto correct I hear breathing Deathrock9 PeePee is close SuperNerd295 Footsteps Cdr2 Darth Vader awkwardly stands in the corner SuperNerd295 And Nora is going back Cdr2 "Is my breathing bothering you? Sorry, I'll leave" He leaves Never to be seen again SuperNerd295 Oh no I'm gonna let my phone charge If you don't hear back from me in a few minutes then call ze police Deathrock9 Nerd was then killed by Transforming Car Boi The End RIP Cdr2 lol Best ending SuperNerd295 I killed him With a tennis racket Cdr2 Cdr, Death, and Koopa narrowly escape the basement, looking back as the house suddenly bursts into a flames, and a doggo can be seen. Staring. Watching. Waiting. They have escaped for now, but it's not over yet Oh SuperNerd295 I can only imagine what further horrors await me Cdr2- Today at 9:36 AM lol Deathrock9 THAT'S NOT NERD ITS THE TRANSFORMING BOY ON HIS PHONE, TRUST NO ONE Cdr2 BUT WHO WAS THE PHONE SuperNerd295 No Cdr2 BUT SuperNerd295 It is me! Cdr2 WHO WAS THE oh WHAT A TWIST SuperNerd295 I am me Proof! Who is phone???? Deathrock9 The hand of his mutilated corpse, no doubt. Your tricks don't fool me, Car Man. Cdr2 AND THEN AN M. KNIGHT SHAMALAN POPS OUT "It was I all along! To create the ultimate twist!" SuperNerd295 To prove it is me Cdr2 But then M. Knight is shot in the head YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SHAMALAN BUT IT WAS I DIO! SuperNerd295 I hate all of my old FMK creations fro the live of glob!! Cdr2 And then 4chan users appear and dispatch Mecha-F40-PH to kill Dio for being a dead meme Dio is killed Cdr looks around, having no idea what the fuck is happening anymore Cdr passes out because his computer is being weird Deathrock9 And I'm captured by PeePee SuperNerd295 But the door is open Gotta be quite I'm kinda hungry Oh look, a starburst Eat it? Deathrock9 Its a trap! SuperNerd295 But I'm so hungry I'm eating it Deathrock9 Eh, eat it. Whats the worst that could happen? (let cursed question) SuperNerd295 It has been consumed Okay So in my hiding I gave at up base on a futon Set up not have up Gave up MechaKingGhidorah789 *MKG joins le game* holy smokes that peepee video was the definition of a cursed video SuperNerd295 Not much is left to explore in this room Deathrock9 I love that PeePee video Its the right amount of weird, silly and eerie SuperNerd295 An old drawing Frickin fan made Pokemon Deathrock9 Put him on FMK Wiki and change his origins to be a kaiju SuperNerd295 I was thinking of doing that But not now Now I'm trying to find the truth if my doggo Located some old books in a box Investigate? Cdr2 Yes SuperNerd295 All right SuperNerd295- What did I just stumble into? That book title Jeez Not investigating further Located box if toy soldiers Investigate? Yay it nay? Or Not it Deathrock9 Investigate SuperNerd295 I think I know where this goes Deathrock9 Car . exe SuperNerd295 Guys, all I can hear is crying And Terraria music Sounds I hide? Koopa- run for your life SuperNerd295 Should I hide? Cdr2- Today at 10:03 AM lol. And yes. SuperNerd295 The door Deathrock9 Run and fight it SuperNerd295 Oh shoot SuperNerd295 I'm In Gonna Due Oh no I can hear breathing There isn't any way run No where to hide Cdr2 Oh no so spoopy Deathrock9 Ah well RIP Nerd Cdr2 BUT WILL HE SURVIVE? MechaKingGhidorah789 these are getting more cursed Cdr2 FIND OUT NEXT NERD-TIME Koopa build a shelter Cdr2 NEXT NERD-CHANNEL Koopa barricade the entrance SuperNerd295 It is to late I can just barely make it out in the darkness But it's there Cdr2 Oh no Cdr2 It's le furby SuperNerd295 Don't know if y'all can at it It's the furby I'm done for You guys where great friends Deathrock9 Sun is so bright today (a rarity in Devon) so I can't see it SuperNerd295 I will always remember you Deathrock9 You were a good associate too SuperNerd295 And the times we've had Oh shoot It threw something at me Deathrock9 a coupon to buy more Furbies Oh SuperNerd295- It left Oh my good I am so scared Deathrock9 RIP SuperNerd295 Okay I'mma get up and leave I'll talk to y'all when I get it Out Fuck It's on the stairs I can hear it Deathrock9 You gon' die Cdr2 It was nice knowing you Bye Nerdo SuperNerd295 It's back The furby It's gonna kill me I am so scared The lights went out I can barely see I don't think it's here I'mma at up my flash light Aaaaaaaah Fuck I'm Dead No no no no no no no no I love you g Deathrock9 Bye bye nerd All hail Furby You must be sacrificed Key Mace furby sucks you nerd furby.exe when\ SuperNerd295 alright I'm back wow those images look even spoopier on my compute alright so Cdr, you said you started the Sandbox for the collab thing? Cbr? Deatho? o no the Furby got them Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Deathrock9- We need a google doc for the collab SuperNerd295 oh Deatho has appear I have just added Ultimate Being to the list of characters Should I make his design in MS paint, Paint 3D or on paper? Deathrock9 whichever you want SuperNerd295 I'mma try with Paint been a while though 'THE END. ' Category:ARGs Category:The best ARG ever made Category:Deathrock related things Category:Supernerd related things Category:Koopa related things Category:MKG related things Category:Because Cdr Category:Roleplays? Category:Surprise Ending Category:Well, that was anticlimactic Category:Wikizilla Discord Category:WHAT A TWIST?